<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milking Men: Chief Taylor by RotherhamMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396278">Milking Men: Chief Taylor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotherhamMan/pseuds/RotherhamMan'>RotherhamMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Blackmail, Bondage, Chastity Device, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Groping, Kidnapping, M/M, Milking, Muscles, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Prostate Milking, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotherhamMan/pseuds/RotherhamMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief Taylor, lifelong fireman and tipped to be the next mayor of his town, is a prime specimen of manhood. When asked to donate sperm for a very rich and selective clientele he refuses, faithful to his wife and not wanting the scandal.</p><p>But they won't take no for an answer, and are ready to take what they want by any means.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was a requested commission.</p><p>It may be that this work will tie into my other work and sister Breaking Boys (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594357).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason had not been in any doubt about his health so it was a slight surprise to be asked in for a second consultation right after the first. He turned on the spot from the receptionist who had stopped him on his way out and headed back into the building for a different room and doctor. He hope it was quick, he had better things to do than be told how healthy he was.</p><p>Health and fitness were part of his lifestyle as well as his job. Being a fireman for almost three decades years meant he would be in good physical condition but he had always gone the extra mile to be in the best physical condition he could be. It was an investment that had paid off, now at forty-eight he was healthier than a horse and still attracted many looks and compliments from al around. A part of him missed the days of endless sex with all the women who threw themselves at him but all of him loved his wife, who he had been with almost as long as he had been a fire-fighter. He was proud of his body and however many women he turned away he would never deny the slight swagger in his step as the subject of their gazes.</p><p>The office was just that, not a medical one with an examination area. Just a desk with chairs, at one of which was the room’s only other occupant. He was a younger man in a casual shirt and tie which covered a respectable build. His head, like many other black men, was shaven but with fashionable facial hair. Too ‘trendy’ for Jason’s liking but to each his own. He still looked very professional and Jason gave him the inherent respect a doctor deserved.</p><p>“Thank you for seeing me, I’m sure you’re a busy man.” He held out his hand and Jason shook it, appreciating the firm grip he was met with. He was also met with a smile meant to put him at ease, it worked but there was a slight feeling that it was not genuine, like it the smile itself was just business. Maybe it was, doctors had to put up with a lot of shit from their patients and probably didn’t waste any real niceties until they were earned.</p><p>Jason was, in his opinion, deserving of that niceness and made sure his smile was sincere. “Very busy, so yes, I’d like to get this over with quickly.”</p><p>“Far be it from me to detain the next mayor,” said the man with a cheeky grin.</p><p>It seemed to Jason that this man was not local, something about his character spoke of an upbringing far from here. Jason had lived in the town his whole life and was intimately familiar with all of the local goings on and the social hierarchy that had formed and reformed over the years, especially in the more poverty stricken areas. When he had reached the top of the hierarchy in his local area, something he had not consciously done but found he was a natural at, he had had the idea of going further suggested to him and now it was stuck in his mind until the idea had formed into a full plan: running for mayor.</p><p>When voiced to his family and friends it was met with great enthusiasm and support and, almost before he knew it, the word was out and everyone who knew him was telling him how glad they would be that he was having a say in the local issues. He was well liked by all and his knowledge of local issues made him an obvious candidate, to such an extent his opponent, James Davis, hadn’t even bothered with a smear campaign, knowing it would backfire on him.</p><p>“It must be the worst kept secret in town if even the doctors from out of town know, doctor..?” Jason prompted.</p><p>With a grin and a laugh the man waved away the question. “Oh, I’m not a doctor myself, just a mister. Mr Brian Reeder.”</p><p>Jason, normally a good natured man, felt a flare of annoyance. Like Mr Reeder had said, he was a busy man and he had put this slice of time aside for a doctor, not whatever this man wanted. “If you’re not a doctor then why are we meeting here, and for what?” he asked, a little more bluntly than before, his annoyance slipping through.</p><p>“Well, Chief Taylor, you popped up on our radar some time ago and now your latest physical has given you a clear bill of health we thought here and now would be the best time to approach you about an offer. I represent a discreet company for women to acquire children form healthy donors and we believe you would be an excellent candidate.”</p><p>Chief Jason Taylor blinked. “Excuse me?” He must have misheard.</p><p>Reeder held up his hand again as if to stop Jason’s train of thought. “We are not asking you to have sex with random women—unless that’s what you’re into. Think of it as well paid sperm donation.”</p><p>Jason had heard enough and he dropped his pretence of politeness with this pervert. His thumb was curled up in his loose fist, rubbing against the wedding ring he never took off and showed off to any woman trying to flirt with him. It wasn’t often he had to show it to a man, and never had he had to use his monogamy as an excuse to get off. “I’m going to nip this in the bud. I’m married, happily, and already have five children, and am running for mayor. Even if I was willing to do this I couldn’t afford the scandal.”</p><p>Mr Reeder’s cheerful demeanour did not waver, like he hadn’t expected his first offer to be accepted. “As I have said we are very discreet. Some of our clients are celebrities and even if they weren’t, with the money they pay, we would be fools to embarrass anyone involved.”</p><p>“I’m sure.” Jason was about to say no again, in blunter words, when a thought occurred to him. “You say I popped up on your radar?”</p><p>“Some time ago you provided your hospital with a sperm sample to check for prostate cancer. You were marked down as having an exceptionally high sperm count, hence your many children who all take after you heavily. From there your file was checked and found you to be a healthy male with an impressive IQ and profession, not to mention, if I may be so bold, being very handsome. All of these traits make you an ideal product for our company. We can offer a substantial price for your… donation.”</p><p>Jason stood up. His full height of six feet four inches allowed him to tower over most men and his impressive two-hundred-and-twenty pound frame exuded power to match his personality. In the firehouse they had often called him the Top Dog or the Alpha of the firemen and anyone who spent time with him knew why. He rarely had to make an effort like this.</p><p>“I’m not some cash cow for faggots!” It was harsher than he meant but it was what he thought. Sure, men had come onto him but however much he put up with gay men he found the idea repugnant. He was not homophobic, he just wanted nothing to do with it. Mr Reeder had complimented his looks with a look of his own and it was a look Jason Taylor did not like.</p><p>Mr Reeder was no longer smiling. The cheerful demeanour had faded but he did not look scared or disappointed by the man’s violent outburst. He didn’t look anything. He simply said in a calm, level voice, “That’s hardly fitting behaviour for a mayoral candidate.”</p><p>“This is a hardly decent business you run,” Jason snapped back. “I may not be mayor yet but I want you out of my town and there to be no hint of you here again.”</p><p>“I see.” Reeder stood and moved around the desk to stand next to the fire chief. He was shorter than average, so much smaller than Jason, and his build, however good, was no match for his own. “Well, I’m sorry to have wasted your time.” He held out his hand to shake again. H seemed to think he had been reasonable in his demands and manner.</p><p>But Jason saw a flash of red at the mention of, as he had feared from the start, a waste of time and his hand, rather then gracefully meeting Reeder’s, balled itself up into a fist and slammed itself into his stomach. The man doubled over, gasping, but Jason was leaving, not wanting to waste any more time on the man.</p><p>*</p><p>Over the next week Jason was able to put the affair out of his mind. He had been angry for the rest of the day and he knew it had been unfair to take it our on his other firemen but it was only for the rest of the day. That night he fucked his wife so hard he was sure he had impregnated her again even through the condom. It was mostly to prove a point rather than because of any actual mood he was in, he only fucked his wife and only for their benefit. Mr Reeder would never know but he felt like he had shown him anyway. The other times he had gotten off he had done so with his own hand and shit his loads down the down the drain, feeling satisfaction that it was his to waste and not a second was thought on whatever money it may be worth.</p><p>The only event of note had been the birthday party of Jason’s second in command at the fire station and soon-to-be successor. Tommy was almost like another son to him, even with his hot-headedness that Jason had had worked to tame over the years. He had taught him like a son in the ways of his career rather than being a man, but he had shown him affection too. He loved the kid like he was family and wasn’t worried about leaving the station and the crew to him.</p><p>The lad had enjoyed his party with his peers but Jason, after wishing him sincere congratulations had taken his leave. As much as he liked the lad along with the other men, feeling he knew were returned, he didn’t want their good time to be restrained by the boss being there. He left them early in the night and smirked the next day when they were all late with hangovers. If he pushed them a little harder in their drills that day it was all in good fun.</p><p>And then the fun abruptly ended. It was an ordinary day, about a week after the party he had barely attended and two weeks after the doctor’s appointment he had when he checked his emails at the start of the day and found one with a video attachment. He opened the video and played it.</p><p>Once the video started he quickly found out it had somehow taken over his computer. He feared it was a virus but although neither the keyboard nor the mouse responded the video played away as if that was the only thing the computer was interested in. It was clearly shot on a phone by an amateur but the subject of the video was quite clear. It was a sex tape someone had recorded. Had he not been in a panic Jason might have watched with interest as several men surrounded a woman and moved in on her. The men were naked but as the camera angle and men moved he saw their faces clearly and his blood ran cold. Of the faces he could see he knew them to be his firemen, now he looked he even recognised their bodies from the showers, even a few tattoos of the ones with their back to him. As they moved in around the woman he saw something else that made him feel sick. The woman was clearly not there or participating willingly.</p><p>Unable to stop the video and not daring to open the door and let out the sound Jason had to watch the footage. He felt he had to, these were his men and they were doing something unspeakable. Dread and fear was mixed with a growing rage. He wouldn’t have believed it unless he had seen it with his own eyes.</p><p>After far too long for his liking the film ended and cut to black. For a few moments Jason sat motionless, not knowing what to do. Then words appeared on the screen.</p><p>BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING OR SPEAK TO ANYONE ABOUT THIS, COME AND SEE ME.</p><p>There then followed an address and time. Jason didn’t have to write it down, he knew where it was. He would never admit to anyone, not even his wife, how he went to his private bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet.</p><p>*</p><p>“What game are you playing?” Jason all but screamed it as he stormed into the office of Mr B. Reeder. He slammed the door behind him and locked it, whatever was about to happen he did not want to be disturbed. He was angry enough to inflict serious harm and for once in his life he wanted to hurt someone, knowing he would enjoy the hurt that person felt because he thought they deserved it.</p><p>Reeder, the smug bastard, was sitting behind his desk and looking very relaxed about the situation. “The kind where I win, Chief Taylor,” he said. That level voice was infuriating, like he was confident in his victory—like he had already won. Maybe he already had.</p><p>“I don’t believe it. The video, it’s not true. My men wouldn’t do that.”</p><p>“Of course they wouldn’t.”</p><p>The admission took Jason aback. “So it is a fake? Somehow you faked all of that.”</p><p>Reeder smiled, looking pleased with himself. “Not quite. The gangbang—yes, that is the correct term—did happen but it was all consensual. The woman was one of our employees and played the part well knowing what we would do with the footage we made sure was taken by another inside man. We then made some very special adjustments to the footage, a deep fake, I believe is the term, and changed the expressions on her face along with some of her movements.”</p><p>“So my men had that…” he hesitated over the word long enough for Reeder to smirk at his hesitance to say the vulgar sounding word, “Gangbang, and one of them recorded it to be turned into that?”</p><p>“He didn’t know what we would do. We manipulated him into recording it and then hacked his phone.”</p><p>“It was Greg, wasn’t it?” The only gay (or at least openly gay) man in the firehouse. He was the only one not in the video and Jason would bet that was because it was him recording it. He hadn’t missed, but had turned a blind eye to, the ‘discreet’ sideways looks the man had given him in the showers. Given the right incentive Greg would have done anything for sex, like a normal man rather than a faggot. All the men in the video were naked and although all their attention was on the woman Jason would bet Greg was happy to have the view of all his naked colleagues, as fit as they were.</p><p>As for the others, he knew they were a rowdy bunch and would only egg each other on. He would never have dreamed they would do something like that, even to a willing participant, but that was only because it was something he couldn’t see himself doing.</p><p>“All of this means nothing much,” Reeder went on. “If that film is released then you and your men will be ruined. You will not become mayor and will have to retire in disgrace and they will go to prison for a long time.”</p><p>Jason felt the blood drain from his face at the thought of his boys, who he had trained and were like a second family to him, being locked up in a hellhole when they knew they had done nothing wrong. “But they didn’t do anything you bastard!”</p><p>Reeder leant forward, clasping his fingers together on the desk, and gestured for Jason to sit. He merely sighed when Jason stubbornly remained standing. “I think you are missing a curtail piece of information: there is a lot of money involved in this enterprise and if I have to ruin the lives of these men then I will do so. But it will be you who does that by not playing the game.”</p><p>“A game you are determined to win,” Jason snarled.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean you can’t win too. As I say, we will pay handsomely. Not as handsomely as we would have had you taken out initial offer, you could have thought it over with your wife rather than outright dismiss it or even kept it to yourself, but now you can save you men and yourself and make some money. It’s a no-brainer, and you have to do so little.”</p><p>Jason was in checkmate, he just hated to admit it, even to himself. Breathing heavily through his nose he forced himself to sit down on the proffered chair and ignore the triumphant look on Reeder’s face.</p><p>“What do I have to do?”</p><p>*</p><p>Jason waited on the bench and, for the hundredth time, adjusted his crotch to try and make himself more comfortable. If anyone had been looking it would have been indecent but every time Jason looked around like a scared meerkat and made sure no one was around before acting. He had even forgone his underwear but still he could not get comfortable, a problem he had had for days now.</p><p>He had been readjusting his crotch a lot lately.</p><p>He had been there for over an hour, having gotten there earlier than intended out of nervousness. The sun was just setting and, wearing only a thin form-hugging t-shirt, he was starting to get a little chilly. He always ended up leaving the house wearing too little when his wife wasn’t around to remind him, something she despaired of and loved in him as it always showed off his muscles. She loved his gun show and he loved her in his audience.</p><p>He had not performed for her in almost a fortnight, as he knew it would lead to sex and that was against the rules of the game he was now playing. No sex, or cumming of any kind, until the ‘milking’ as Reeder had put it, saying it in a way that Jason dreaded. Something about the way he said that word set off alarm bells ringing in his head but what could he do. That was just the first rule, the second was a course of vitamin pills he had to take several times daily to maximise his sperm production. The main side effect was a near-constant erection and constant blue-balls. They had become swollen and tender, giving his stride a strange quality as he tried to minimise the friction. More than once he had had to stop, afraid he would cum if he kept up his pace and had stood, pretending to play with his phone like some young person, until the danger had passed. He hadn’t even tried going for a run.</p><p>If only that was the reason he was having trouble with his crotch.</p><p>After too long in his opinion the black Landover with tinted windows pulled up and the back passenger door opened. Jason stood, feeling like he was on his way to the gallows, but walked forward with a gate that betrayed no fear. He had no bags or luggage, no phone or wallet. Just the clothes on his back. He got into the rover and it drove away. No one was around to have seen. Nice and discreet, just as promised.</p><p>There was a man driving but Jason was sat behind and couldn’t tell (or care) anything about him. Next to him however on the other side of the back was Mr B Reeder. Jason hated his face, no matter what expression he had on it.</p><p>“How have you been, Jason?” he asked. It was annoying how he sounded genuinely interested.</p><p>“I think you know damned well how I’ve been,” Jason snapped. He just wanted to cum in a beaker and get it over with. Why did there have to be so much cloak and dagger shit?</p><p>“Have you been taking the supplements we provided?” Reeder went on, ignoring his words and tone.</p><p>“Yes, just as instructed, to the letter,” he gritted out.</p><p>“Good, good. And how is the cage?”</p><p>Jason shifted in his seat without meaning to. “That’s fine too.”</p><p>That had been the worst of it so far. If it hadn’t been for that video being held over his men then he would never have agreed to it. Reeder’s appearance in his life and return with leverage had, it turned out, also been timed to coincide with the holiday of his wife (damn her constant blogging of her life) and his sons being away on spring break. He had several weeks where he would be alone on holiday and, at Reeder’s prompting, told everyone not to contact him so he could have some needed alone time. It was sad how no one questioned it.</p><p>On Reeder’s orders he had, immediately following his wife’s departure, got to his office for reasons he hadn’t been told but had, foolishly, assumed was to cum in the beaker.</p><p>“No!” Reeder had laughed when Jason, confused, had asked where he wanted him to jack off. “No, that won’t be for another week and at our private facility. No, today we are taking precautions to make sure you don’t touch yourself.”</p><p>And he had then produced the god awful device. A steel cage to lock away his manhood. Jason had fought tooth and nail for Reeder to allow he put it on himself but Reeder insisted, saying that he had done this many times and knew how to ensure a good fit that wouldn’t hurt him over the next week. In the end Jason had won but Reeder insisted on making sure he had done it correctly.</p><p>Having never even seen such a device Jason struggled to get it on but did over the course of ten minutes. Reeder snickered the whole time, correctly guessing that he couldn’t get his erection to go down in order to get it on. When he finally did (he never though he’d be grateful for mental pictures of burnt bodies from work) Reeder took a look and, without waiting or caring for permission, tugged at the lock and felt in seemingly random places to make sure it fit okay.</p><p>Jason gritted his teeth and endured the man’s touch. He had never been touched there by a man and this one wasn’t taking much care to be gentle. At least he could play off the erection, barely visibly through the cage, as from the pills rather than it being the first time in over a week someone had touched him down there. Reeder eventually satisfied himself, after taking far too long in his opinion, and let him go home.</p><p>Whereas before it had been a case of getting hard but not touching himself Jason could now not get hard and could not touch himself. Thank god he didn’t have to leave the house that week and had a home gym, he spent almost all day there working out his aggressions on the equipment in just his jockstrap to take his mind off his locked up sex drive. He must have put on several pounds of muscle and soaked his equipment in sweat so bad the smell might never leave.</p><p>“It’s not too tight? Not digging into you in any sensitive places?” Reeder was continuing.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I do actually care. Also any future wearers in your position might appreciate a better fit if you find it uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Future wearers?” It now seemed stupid to think otherwise but of course there had been others before him. Reeder was running a well oiled machine. He hoped the cage on his cock, now covered in dried drops of precum and piss, was new or at least had been washed.</p><p>“You didn’t think you were the first, did you? Or the last? Many other men have worn that device on your cock and many others will as well.”</p><p>So it wasn’t new. Had all the other men been blackmailed like him or had they put it on willingly? “Asshole.”</p><p>“I have to be for this job.” He handed Jason a bottle of water. “Now drink up, we want you nice and hydrated for this.”</p><p>Having been sat outside on a warm evening for over an hour Jason eagerly drank the bottle dry. “How stressful can it be? Just wank off into a cup a few times.”</p><p>The driver laughed. Reeder too chuckled. “No, no, Chief Taylor, that wouldn’t be nearly as efficient. We have much better methods of making sure we get all our bang for our buck.”</p><p>“What…” Too late Jason saw his foolishness. He should have known better to drink water from a stranger, especially one who was not above blackmail and seemed to get off on humiliating him. “What do you mean…” His vision was swimming, the movement of the car was like being rocked gently to sleep, nice and warm and soft seats…</p><p>“Don’t you worry about that Chief, just relax. By the time you wake it will all be ready.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason normally slept on his front; that was how he knew something was wrong when he woke up on his back. He shifted and immediately met resistance. More awake with each thought Jason quickly found himself to be restrained on some kind of leather chair. He could hear the leather squeak beneath him and feel a lot of straps across his body, over every joint and major muscle. He could wriggle a bit but not move in any way that mattered, even his head was held in place by a single strap across his forehead, holding it in place on a leather headrest.</p><p>He could tell from the angle he was at that it wasn’t a chair or a bed, he found, but a cross between a dentist chair and a barber’s. A recline sitting position but with stirrups for his legs, raising them up and spreading them, making him very aware of how exposed his ass and crotch were. They were completely exposed because he was naked, not even his wedding ring was on his finger and that alone made him feel vulnerable.</p><p>He tried making a noise of rage or plea for help but found there was a tightly fitted ball gag in his mouth that was too solid even to bit on angrily. In response to his noise there were other noises around him and he strained to see, unable to turn his head properly. As best he could tell rather than a room he was in a large room with thick black curtains separating sections of it, blocking whoever was making the noises from view. On either side there were spotlight shining down on him and he already felt the heat from them on his skin. He must have been there a while.</p><p>His noise must have alerted whoever was in charge that he was awake because it was then that the men came. Four of them, including Reeder. Jason roared into his gag when he saw Reeder but it had little effect. The four didn’t seem to have a uniform but something about their style of dress, though difficult to put a finger on, made them look like cowboys and showed off their well muscled bodies. What did that make him? The word ‘cow’ drifted across his mind before he could stop it and he recalled what he had yelled at Reeder before about being a cash cow. Had he been right or was this their idea of a joke on him?</p><p>Reeder stood by his head and looked down at him. “At last, he wakes. Normally we are done prepping you by now and we would just get on with it but, seeing as you felt it necessary to punch me I thought I’d return the favour and felt it necessary to show you the procedure in full. It’s a lot of boring stuff but I though you might appreciate it, all the same.”</p><p>The four of them moved in a well practised group, dividing his body along invisible lines and each taking a quarter. Parts of his body, mainly his chest, shaved bare with a razor and then wiped down, leaving multiple patches of odd hairless patches across his body. Jason held still for this but only out of strategy; he was saving his energy and didn’t want to get cut by the blades. After a moment of discussion they went ahead and shave the rest, everything below his eyebrows. Reeder personally took care of his genitals. The cage had been removed and Reeder took great care not to touch him to firmly anywhere so he could not get any proper stimulation. The light touches were maddening and against his better judgement while the was a blade so close to his cock he tried to buck his hips for more stimulation from the hands on his cock but his hips were too firmly restrained. Reeder knew damned well what he was doing. His cock wasn’t long, in fact he knew it was a little on the short side, but it was thick and his balls were large enough for everyone to comment on.</p><p>“To make sure everything is running efficiently we need to be taking readings,” Reeder commented. Electrodes were stuck to his skin and the wires ran to a computer. He couldn’t see it but could hear it beeping in a rhythm that must he his heart rate. It was beating fast. “Turn the sound off, we don’t need to hear that the alpha male fire-fighter is terrified.”</p><p>I am not terrified, thought Jason. The men continued dispassionately, like he was just one more man to violate. That alone made Jason nervous. The noises from behind the curtains had died down but could still be heard over the sound of the four men. Jason recognised them now as grunts similar to the ones he was making. But they were also moaning too, and not in a bad way like they were miserable.</p><p>“I think the next part should be those mighty man-breasts of yours.” There was a smattering of laughter from the others who all clearly agreed with the assessment. Jason was proud of his chest muscles. They, along with a man’s shoulders and arms, were the muscles that stood out most through a shirt and he had big ones. Pectorals, that’s what they were. A man had pecs, not tits. That didn’t stop the men on either side grabbing and squeezing them like he would with his wife. They jiggled them up and down, laughing at how they were meaty enough to play with.</p><p>Jason knew his face must be as red as his hair.</p><p>Complex looking devices on long wires were drawn up from between Jason’s arms from the apparatus below. He didn’t like the look of them at all but his squirms were useless in preventing them from being attached to his nipples, sticking firmly to the skin around them. Instantly they came to life and what felt like a dozen tiny feelers roamed across his nipples which suddenly felt much larger than they had any right to be. Surely there couldn’t be room for so many on such a small part of his body. The feelers seemed to know every part of the nipple intimately and seen were touching all the right spots. They quickly found which spots in particular were getting the most reaction and focused on them.</p><p>Reeder was watching intently. “Clever, isn’t it? The whole machine works together to find out what stimulates you and use it to its most effective. There’s a reason we need so many sensors on your body. And now they’re pushing you buttons we can move on to the main attraction.”</p><p>Oh god no, thought Jason.</p><p>Like they were actual buttons the playing with his nipples was bringing his cock to full mast, before it had just been chubbed up slightly, not fully hard because of his distress (It wasn’t fear, he was not afraid!). He screwed his eyes shut and tried to think of the most horrific things he had seen as a fire-fighter but he couldn’t concentrate. The feelers wouldn’t let up their gentle prodding and his cock wouldn’t go down at all.</p><p>The men were now discussing his cock and balls like he was a prize bull in a show. “Not the biggest I’ve seen, but the balls are nice and swollen, or are they always like that?” The fucker looked like he actually wanted an answer from him. Jason mustered the energy to make a swear-word-like grunt and think he got the message across.</p><p>“Now we have something solid to work with we can begin the main work.”</p><p>The next twenty minutes were the most embarrassing of Jason’s life. The men attached more electrodes to his manhood and balls, debating the best placements for them and occasionally ripping them off to replace them, seeming not to notice Jason’s muffled cries of pain. It didn’t help that they commented on how his cock was too small to fit the standard amount of sensors on. They even peeled back the foreskin and managed to fit three onto the head of his cock.</p><p>But the truly horrifying moment came at the end. Reeder stood between his legs and produced something to make his eyes water.</p><p>“As I told you before, we have very efficient methods of collecting sperm. This will be sure to catch every single drop of baby makers you produce.”</p><p>A long, thin, clear tube, now slicked up with lube. Nothing could stop Reeder putting it where the sun didn’t shine. As the tip brushed with his slit Jason felt a tear run down the side of his face as he shook his head as best he could with a pitiful moan of protest.</p><p>Reeder just grinned. The bastard was loving this, drinking in the sight and sounds of the terrified man and the power he had over him. “You know, all the guys here are chosen because they’re the peak specimens of manhood. Not all of them are as fit, handsome and masculine as yourself, but whenever we do get one in it’s a real pleasure to watch them break like this, squeal, struggle and beg. It gets this faggot so fucking hard.” He grabbed his crotch with his other hand; Jason could just see the bulge there. Realising what insult he had caused with his careless words he knew there was nothing that could stop Reeder form inflicting this on him.</p><p>Pressure was put on the tube and it went where nothing had gone before and Jason’s eyes rolled back into his head and nostrils flared to fill with air as nerves that had never been touched were stimulated by the foreign invader. It seemed to go on forever, the feelings building with each millimetre as more of him was reached by the tube, but eventually he felt the tip make contact with some resistance deep inside him where nothing should ever go. It was held in place by a loop of rubber that went under the ridge of his cock head. He panted hard through his nose, the worst was over.</p><p>All the while the devices on his nipples never stopped and his erection never faltered. Reeder looked pleased, he had evidently put on a satisfactory show. “And now for the last part.”</p><p>Oh god, there’s more?</p><p>Reeder held up another device and Jason didn’t know it was better or worse. What firmly heterosexual man wanted a dildo up his virgin ass? Reeder lubed it up like he was masturbating it and pressed it to his exposed entrance, easing up the pressure. Jason resisted but Reeder was patient and could keep this up. The other three men were still there, still watching and making comments about Jason’s body and how it looked there all spayed out, even daring to grope his muscles on occasion. At the same time they encouraged their colleague to get the dildo in position. Eventually Jason, having never worked out those particular muscles more than any man on the toilet had, had to give in and the blunt implement entered him. It wasn’t as painful as he might have feared, maybe Reeder was not trying to hurt him this time, but it was still unwelcome and distressing. It felt wide and, like the tube now in his cock, seemed to go on for ever, deeper than he had ever had anything up there before.</p><p>Once it was in to Reeder’s satisfaction they all surveyed the bound fireman and smiled in agreement. Jason must look quite a sight, restrained, wired up as he was. He was now also sporting a glistening sheen of sweat from the stress he had undergone as well as the hot lights. He knew from past instances of narcissism after a workout that sweat made his muscles shine. It seemed the men loved it as much as the women.</p><p>Reeder openly rubbed his crotch. They all did. “Just the finishing touches now.”</p><p>The finishing touches were an intravenous drip in each arm, one to hydrate him and the other with an aphrodisiac. A tube was inserted into the ballgag and he felt what he was told was a protein drink begin to seep in. he was told the dildo also functioned as a bowel cleaner, so he wouldn’t have to take toilet breaks. These guys had it down to a science.</p><p>“You’re all ready for milking, stud. Buckle up.” There was a loud click, like the flicking of a switch, and the machine began.</p><p>The stimulation to his nipples, which had become a background feeling, doubled and he hopelessly tried to twist his chest to get away from the devices that were attached to him. The electrodes on his cock and balls began a massage-like process that felt just as good as being up in his wife’s cunt. But above all the dildo in his ass was the most surprising sensation. It moved and pulsed as if thrusting in and out and every thrust his some spot inside him he had only ever heard of a man having. It was like another button inside him to compliment his nipples and joy-stick-cock and it sent jolts of pleasure rolling across his body. He shuddered uncontrollably at the feeling.</p><p>The over stimulation was unbearable but no matter how much he struggled and moaned into his gag it would not let up. He heard more of the moaning from behind the curtains from other men in the same boat as him, feeling his pain/pleasure and feeding it back to him in a sort of empathetic sympathy. How many were there? How big was this place? Did he know any of them, ever pass any of them on the street? He knew he would never know, who would ever talk about something like this even without any blackmail?</p><p>The four were still there, all openly touching themselves, turned on by his involuntary flexing and moaning. All but Reeder had taken their cocks out and were stroking them slowly, just like he was being stroked slowly by the machine but they could pick up the pace and cum whenever they wanted!</p><p>His fist orgasm was overdue by a week and came easy to him. He could see the tube in his cock as he shot filling up with white liquid and although he could not feel the semen firing out he felt like it was being hovered out at the source. It was the weirdest orgasm he had ever had—and it still didn’t stop. The machine, sensing that he had orgamsed, slowed down some, letting his body rest, but didn’t stop. The stimulation on his cockhead from the electrodes but from the ring around it in particular was drawing a squeal out of him that he would deny till the day he died.</p><p>“Just the finishing touch to go.”</p><p>There was more? Jason was in a strange mix of heaven and hell and there was more?</p><p>Reeder produced something Jason didn’t recognise until it was to late. A virtual reality headset was slid over his eyes and ears, attaching to the harness holding his head. He could just hear Reeder say, “Something for you to watch, call it an educational video. I don’t normally give the cows this kind of entertainment but I though you needed it.”</p><p>For a moment there was darkness and silence, the light cut out completely and the sound of the other men muffled almost completely. Then the screen, inches from his face, came to life. It was clearly porn, more stimulation to keep him horny and aroused. A few moments later, as the actors came onscreen and started kissing, Jason realised Reeder’s last spiteful torture. It was gay porn. He tried closing his eyes, ready to spend his time in darkness, but a painful shock to the temples triggered whenever his eyes closed to long. He had to watch.</p><p>Jason soon came again, for the first time watching gay porn. A muscled man was on his back being fucked by another muscled man. It was, though he didn’t appreciate it, very vanilla for gay porn but it was out of his comfort zone. And the best was yet to come, Reeder had made sure of it. Like it or not the fire chief would leave his ordeal knowing far more about gay sex and porn than any straight man should.</p><p>*</p><p>Reeder only knew when a milking was done when his calendar told him so. There were men being brought in and out at all times and had his time divided between them all. He had a control section, just another curtained off area, where he could view all the men on screens and just rub ones out whenever he felt like it. He felt like it a lot, surrounded by the sight, sounds and smells of men giving up their milk. He thought the record was twenty men in this facility at a time but the usual was about ten. That was enough for the four main staff members to comfortably handle.</p><p>The videos were recorded and live streamed on their special website for the entertainment of the members, buying or otherwise. Every now and then there was a special request for a special treatment on one of the subjects, with a heft price tag as payment. Even rarer were the offers to buy a subject permanently. Those offers were where the big bucks were, because making a man disappear to the satisfaction of friends, family, and the authorities, was no small task. But it was worth the money. Sometimes they were wanted as full time breeding studs, but just as often they were wanted as sex slaves. Reeder saw the appeal.</p><p>He himself loved the job. Sometimes he thought it was the only way he could put up with the white folks when they were at their worst to him. You may think you’re better than me, your people may have owned mine, but I have a whole bunch of white studs I’m breeding like cattle, just like you did to my people. There was a reason he and all his fellow employees went by the name B. Reeder. White men were cash cows to them, milked dry on their little farm, and they were the cowboys.</p><p>He only knew Jason the fireman had been there a week when the calendar notification to disconnect him came up. There came a point where, even with their powerful drugs, the male body just could not give up any more. They could keep him in there and take him for his last dregs but that wouldn’t be much and wouldn’t be worth the metal effects of long term milking. Hell, a week was enough to leave a guy marked for life and with sexual issues most couldn’t begin to understand!</p><p>He had been in and out of all the patricians on routine rounds every hour but this time he took the time to take in the man. He was still struggling weakly but he thought it was more about pleasure than wanting to escape any more. He stank of man sweat and sex but Reeder loved it. His chest was beautiful as it heaved up and down in big pants. His cock had swollen with all the stimulation, with help from the drugs they gave him, and was now almost two inches longer, now pushing seven inches while his balls were smaller than their normal size now they had been emptied completely. Reeder wondered how he would explain that to his wife!</p><p>He eased the controls down to bring the machine to a halt from assaulting the poor man and he now lay twitching and spasming. The subjects posed no problem in this state, too worn out from their ordeal.</p><p>When the headset was removed Jason’s eyes roamed sightless, not really seeing anything. His mental faculties would return from the trip he had been on but for now he was almost brain-dead. When the nipple simulators came off they revealed his nipples had swollen too and stuck out like the last section of a thumb, they may never return to their former state.</p><p>It took a short time to remove all the equipment, the most eventful being the removal of the urethral tube and dildo. Both orifices gaped open and Jason keened at the loss and soreness they left behind. He had put up such a fight at having them put in but now he missed them, how cute. Reeder picked up the fireman and transferred his limp body to a trolley for moving. He was starting to regain his mind but there was still no danger.</p><p>Before he wheeled the man away he detached the tank from the bottom of the machine and held it where it could be seen. It was full of almost a full pint of bright white semen, perfectly kept to still be fertile.</p><p>“Look at that,” he said. “Liquid gold. Worth £1,000 per load. And look at all that you gave up, amazing what a man can do with a little encouragement.”</p><p>He put the tank back and pushed the prone man away. They were done with him now he had nothing more to offer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason had truly believed his ordeal was over and it could all be put behind him. He now felt like an idiot.</p>
<p>Three months after he had been strapped down and milked dry like some kind of prized farm animal he received a letter with a cheque for his ‘services’ and a thank you letter. He remembered what Reeder had said about how he would have been paid more if he had agreed and wondered just how much he had lost out on. But no amount of money could make him forget what else the letter had said, that he was now father by women he had never met. He had children he would never meet, and might never know he existed, born into who knows what lives and circumstances. The letter said the impregnations with his sperm had an eighty-seven percent success rate, but how many women had been impregnated?</p>
<p>It made him sick.</p>
<p>Determined not to let this get him down and out of some twisted sense of making the world better he had put the money into his campaign for mayor and reaped the rewards. He was now ahead in the polls and victory looked like a sure thing.</p>
<p>But however well his professional life was going his personal one was something else, especially his sex life. He had woken up from his ordeal at his house, on the doorstep in his clothes from when he had left. He had been cleaned and laid carefully but he still felt dirty and dumped like a cheap whore. He had left a key in a safe place so had no trouble getting in.</p>
<p>His cock, balls, nipples and asshole all felt the past week and he spent the next few days recovering. Mostly sleeping, going around the house topless when he was about. his nipples were so swollen and tender the feeling of a shirt brushing on them was enough to make him hard and his cock couldn’t take that. He never wanted to cum again but in the night when he slept the covers of the bed brushed his nipples, his hard cock was pressed against the mattress or the sheets and he would be woken by an orgasm that was so hard it almost hurt!</p>
<p>His loads were still large and his orgasms long and left his balls aching. Once that had happened there would be no chance of him going back to sleep. Needless to say he didn’t jack off for a while.</p>
<p>When his wife returned she was as loving as always but eager for a physical expression of their love and dragged him to the bedroom. Secretly the man was dreading it, not knowing how he would, or even if he could, perform for her. She knew all his weak spots and when they got a greater reaction than usual she put it down to him missing her.</p>
<p>Of course he came far too quickly, he was barely inside her. Still he didn’t let that stop him, he could still be hard for hours after the drugs he had been given, and he was able to fuck her through three of his orgasms. It was difficult and intense but he did it for her.</p>
<p>Now another three months had passed and he was heading for success now he had put the money into his campaign. The spots of sensitivity on his body had gone down but had not gone away completely. He doubted they ever would but now they were manageable. He could go to work without worrying his shirt would make him shoot off in his pants! Life was looking up.</p>
<p>Then he got another letter from his doctor, telling him of a scheduled appointment with Mr B. Reeder. He almost didn’t go, pretending the letter had not come, but he knew that the man and his company would take what they wanted from him, just like they had before. He knew it wasn’t coincidence that his wife was away again.</p>
<p>Just like he had on previous occasions he had stormed in and began immediately in a loud voice. “I gave you everything you wanted last time—“</p>
<p>But he was cut off by the man who had overseen his abuse with the same calm attitude from before. It was even more unnerving now Jason knew how he looked at him when he had been naked and restrained. “Like you had a choice,” he said simply and Jason was even angrier now.</p>
<p>“—What more do you want from me?”</p>
<p>“The same as before, obviously. You were a hit and in high demand from out regular clients.”</p>
<p>Jason’s skin crawled. He had tried so hard to keep his mind off however many people had used him indirectly and paid to do so. “Who are your regular clients?” He wanted some name or face to put to the faceless people who had benefited from his torment so he could rage against them rather than any random person he might meet.</p>
<p>“I am bound by strict confidentiality rules. But I can say some women want children to appease their disappointing husbands, some men believe they can become more fertile by drinking the seed of other men, some want good breeding stock for their slaves.”</p>
<p>Jason knew the blood had drained from his face. He felt sick. “Didn’t you get enough from me before?” he moaned.</p>
<p>“We got everything you had to offer before, but now we need more. It is the law of supply and demand, Chief Taylor.” He reached into a draw and produced the cage he had worn before and set it on the table like it was a simple fact that it would be going on him. Jason stood up and turned away, knowing he couldn’t leave but dreading submitting to this monster again.</p>
<p>“You were paid a reduced sum last time for the resistance you gave us. Submit to this now, without putting up a fuss, and you will be paid the full price. Think of what that could do for your mayoral campaign.”</p>
<p>Blood money was what it was, or rather semen money. Somewhere children were being brought into the world without any idea that they were payment for his success. However, as revolted as he was, Jason knew there was no escape. But he had given thought to what he would have done last time had he known what would happen to him.</p>
<p>He turned back to the man, repressing his rage and focusing on the idea of him getting revenge. “Okay.” He snatched the device up from the desk. “But I’m putting it on again this time, you touched me enough last time.”<br/>

*<br/>

Jason loved his children but his two sons held a special place in his heart. They were both chips off the old block, looking just like him at their age. While he was starting to show his age, a little fat on his muscles and a slight grey in his ginger hair, they were both prime specimens and made him proud just by looking at them. He wondered about their half siblings they didn’t know they had and knew if they were half what these two were then they would be prime examples of manhood. Damned his excellent genes!</p>
<p>He had invited them out for drinks in a quiet corner of his favourite bar, where he hoped they would have some privacy.</p>
<p>The older was Stephen, who coached the town’s football team, leading them to victory three seasons in a row. The younger, by only ten months, was William, who had recently celebrated five years on the police force. What red blooded man wouldn’t be warmed at the sight of such a legacy?</p>
<p>He tried not to think of the other members of his legacy.</p>
<p>“Boys, I have a serious matter I need to discuss with you, and it’s very personal and sensitive. I need you to understand that everything I tell you is the truth and not to go beyond the three of us, understand?”</p>
<p>The two boys, they would always be boys to him, looked at him with something, on members of any other family, might be fear rather than worry. They knew to take him seriously when he was like this. He was their hero and could do no wrong to them, if he told them it was serious they would give him their undivided attention and unrestrained effort.</p>
<p>Jason told them the story—but not all of it. He would have to be tortured before he admitted the whole truth to his sons about how he had been milked like an animal and currently had his cock locked up in a cage. Instead he told them an edited version, that he was being blackmailed about the edited video of what his firemen had done and how he was about to be taken away for a week like he had been before.</p>
<p>The two men listened silently and in disbelief that anyone would dare to mess with their father. They agreed to help without hesitation. Jason felt himself swell with pride at his boy’s loyalty to him. With three Taylor working together Mr Breeder didn’t stand a chance!<br/>
*<br/>
The pickup was the same as before. Jason, knowing he was being watched by his sons from a distance, didn’t adjust his crotch this time and suffered in silence.</p>
<p>The rover pulled up and he got up and entered the vehicle. Reeder was there as before. He offered him a drink of water as before but this time told him to drink it.</p>
<p>Jason thought of his sons and how he trusted them. He drank the water and let himself drop off, sure that when he woke it would all be over.<br/>

*<br/>

It wasn’t over when he woke. He woke just the same as he did last time, only this time the equipment had all been attached. The manipulators on his nipples, the electrodes across his body, and the tube in his cock and dildo in his ass. He instantly went into panic mode, struggling against the leather straps even though he knew it was quite useless.</p>
<p>What had happened? Had his boys lost the vehicle he was in and been unable to find him? He knew he should have worn a tracking device!</p>
<p>“Hello again, Chief Taylor.” Mr B Reeder was there again, dressed in that strange leather gear he had worn before like a cowboy. “We decided you had been good enough to skip the procedures and did them while you were unconscious. In any case we were busy with two other unexpected guests.”</p>
<p>Jason barely listened, all he could really hear was the pounding of his heart in his panic. He couldn’t go through this again! It had damn near killed him before and he had been having nightmares about it since. Nightmares made worse by how he would still cum while having them!</p>
<p>“They are both excellent specimens, just like yourself. They were hasty acquisitions so we haven’t had them caged and dosed up with drugs like you have but we’re sure we can get plenty from them.”</p>
<p>Where were his boys? He had trusted them to save him from this?</p>
<p>“Both in their mid-to-late twenties and both in great shape and high profile careers. The Taylor family really is strong in its genetics.”</p>
<p>Breeder’s words suddenly cut through Jason’s panic and he froze. The black man had a horrible grin on his face. A whole new panic began to rise in Jason. No, it couldn’t be.</p>
<p>Jason’s area was surrounded by the thick black curtains as before but Reeder now pulled the one in front of him aside. There was a window there looking onto another room, Jason could tell by the tint of the glass it was a one way mirror. He could see through but the occupants of the room couldn’t see him.</p>
<p>Which was a good thing as Jason didn’t want his sons to see him naked, strapped down and with sex toys in him. Both his boys were in there, naked and strapped down just as he was, side by side but angled to be able to see one another. Their cocks and assholes were exposed and plain for every man there to see. They were both awake and screaming into their gags at one another and whoever might hear. Jason was screaming too.</p>
<p>“It was a good effort, but we were expecting something like this. Even the first time we had you under surveillance for weeks prior to the milking and this time we watched even closer. We knew you had involved them, we watched you make your plans in that bar, and we made plans of our own.”</p>
<p>Jason was more than ready to beg the man for his sons to be spared but could only do so with his eyes. If anything it seemed to spur Reeder on. He had his own look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Now we can get even more sperm from the three of you. Your son’s will be at a discounted price as their sperm is only fifty percent yours but, seeing as it will be a limited supply, I think we can still make a nice profit off of them. A coach and a cop will always fetch highly too, maybe we should have made this a family affair from the start!”</p>
<p>As he spoke the men Jason remembered from before entered the room with his sons. They screamed and yelled impotently at them but the men took no notice. With the same distanced attitude as they had taken with Jason they carried out the same procedure on his sons as they had on him. They shaved off their body hair. They attached devices to their nipples. They placed the electrodes. They inserted the tube down their hard cocks. They inserted a dildo up their ass.</p>
<p>Jason could only watch as his sons, his precious boys, screamed in protest, groaned and moaned involuntarily as they were aroused against their will into hardness and then violated with the insertions. Jason was crying, he knew it but could not even try to stop. As they went the men felt up and compared the brothers, talking about them like prize stallions who couldn’t understand them. Like they were animals. Stephen took after his father with a slightly short cock that made up for the length with girth and a larger set of balls than normal. William on the other hand had average balls but had been blessed with a long length as well as girth. All of which were details Jason would have been happy never knowing.</p>
<p>Soon the three Taylor men were ready, identically set up to harvest.</p>
<p>Without any words Reeder moved to the window and flicked a switch Jason hadn’t bothered to notice. The whole wall began to slide away and soon the two young men could see their father in the same position they were in. They screamed again at the sight.</p>
<p>“You father wasn’t entirely honest with you, boys,” said Reeder. “I don’t know what he told you happened last time but I don’t believe it was the truth: that he was milked like a cow for all his sperm for us to sell. We even live streamed the show for the buyers to see. You should have seen the comments they were making as your alpha male father gave up his spunk for us. He was a cash cow for us for a whole week and made us a fortune. To be fair, we gave him a cut of it, how do you think he funded his campaign, to be mayor?”</p>
<p>Jason could hardly stand to look at his boys but he made himself look. There was a mixture of shame and betrayal in their eyes. They were right to feel that way.</p>
<p>“Now we have all three of you and a real show to put on.” Reeder had a remote and with a single button all three milking machines came to life.</p>
<p>Jason felt the dreaded sensations across his body as the stimulation started and heard his sons give surprised groans as they too had their bodies played with by the machines. It was a slow build up, the machine remembered him and how to work him up to firing a large load.</p>
<p>“You should know,” Reeder was saying and Jason had to concentrate to hear the words, “That this time will be different. You see, there was such a positive response from our clients that we decided this time we would not be letting you go. The next week will see you milked and the video will be accompanied with bidding. At the end of the week we’re not just shipping out your man-milk, but we’re selling you too.”</p>
<p>Cries went up from all three bound men that had nothing to do with how the machines were touching them. But Reeder was an expert in ignoring the protests of men and doing what he wanted.</p>
<p>“We will be making a fortune from you, we really couldn’t pass it up. And now we have your sons too! The three of you will each fetch a nice sum. We’ve planned it al out: you and your sons went out on your boat—or will in a day or so—and out to sea where there was a terrible accident causing the boat to explode, killing all three of you. Bodies will be found, damaged by fire and water beyond recognition but they will be identified as you, thanks to our inside men.”</p>
<p>As the men reeled from this he pressed another button and screens came to life above his son’s heads. He could tell from how where they were looking he too had a screen above his head but, like his sons, he could not see the one above him.</p>
<p>“I thought you might like to see how much you are all worth. There’s no guarantee you will all be going to the same buyer, you might go as a set or all to different people for different purposes. You might be breeding with their slaves, maybe kept as pets, or sex slaves, we don’t care. Brothers, fathers and sons, family groups all sell for high figures, we could all retire on the three of you but I doubt it. There are always other men out there who need to be milked.”</p>
<p>Reeder left.</p>
<p>Jason looked at his sons, begging them with his eyes to forgive him. Above them the screens flashed up numbers. Stephen was at £5,000 and climbing quickly but William was passing the £10,000 already. Having already been milked and on display to who knew how many sick fuckers Jason had no idea how much he was going for.</p>
<p>His sons did, though. They could see his screen at £20,000 and the performance was only just beginning.</p>
<p>However close with his sons Jason was he had no interest in seeing this side of them and the faces they were pulling as they were played with were far too personal for a father to see (or at least one as conventional as himself). Nevertheless he had no choice but to watch as his sons wailed into their gags as, one after the other, they came for the first time at the hands of their personal machine tormentors.</p>
<p>Stephen strained his chest forward as his eyes rolled back into his head. William’s hips could be seen trying to buck as he grunted with each shot out of his cock. Their father watched as their tubes turned white with their first load of many and travelled down into the containers beneath where it dripped in, forming a small puddle he knew would grow in time. The machines were now learning how their bodies reacted and how much to stimulate them and where, just like his had done several months age. His machine remembered how to push his buttons and soon enough, when the machine wanted and no sooner, he too was cumming. His sons watched their father, their lifelong idol, give up his seed to the machine with no more dignity, maybe less so, than they had.</p>
<p>With every orgasm the price counter climbed.<br/>

*<br/>

In his office Reeder watched the counter for all three rise from £42,000 and felt dizzy. It had been just a minute and he was already going to be rich. There was still a whole week of bidding to go. He sat back and simply basked in the feeling. He had all their sperm to sell as well and that of six other men in the facility today alone.</p>
<p>The only shame was that he would have to share it with the other four breeders. Maybe it was time to sell them off and get a new team in. Not only would he not have to share the fortune but he could increase it with the sale of them. They had loved milking the men but he knew he wasn’t above selling them for the right price.</p>
<p>Yes, he thought, leaning back and listening to the sound of men being milked. He would make a fortune.<br/>

*<br/>

After a week of milking in twelve hour shifts each of the three men had managed to produce a pint each. The Taylor family, with the aid of the drugs in their system boosting their already superior genetics, consistently shot off five millilitres per orgasm for about 115 orgasms each over their stay. On his first trip to the Dairy Farm Chief Taylor had produced a pint which, selling for £1,000 per load, made the Milkmen £125,000.</p>
<p>The three Taylor men’s milk was looking to sell, to a large range of buyers, for £400,000 in total. The chief’s milk had gone up in demand since his last appearance and his sons, the coach and the cop, had not been any less popular as feared.</p>
<p>But that was nothing to the price the three of them had sold for permanently. A fortune had been spent to acquire the three of them at a total of £750,000 making for a grand total of £1,275,000. Mr B Reeder had never been so happy or made such a profit in his life. He was sure the new owner would be making some money back by breeding the men with other slaves or women who wanted impregnating or even whoring them out but what did he care now he had over a million in the bank?</p>
<p>He didn’t bother to check if they were going to the same buyer, he didn’t care.</p>
<p>In order to see that money though he had to part with his cash cows. He would be sad to see them go, he had cum quite a bit himself watching them on his video feed. He had the recording of their stay but it wouldn’t be the same without new material or actually having them. Maybe their new owner would be willing to send him videos of their new lives. He should have had that written into the contract. Ah well, next time.</p>
<p>He had given some thought about how to transport the three men but before he dosed them with drugs to make their packaging easier he gave them a last treat. Once he announced how much they had each sold for he switched the screens over their heads to something quite different. He had made a compilation from local news of the coverage of the accident that had befallen the beloved town fire chief, tipped to be the next mayor, and his two sons, local heroes in their own right. It was a touching tribute followed by footage from their funeral. The wife and sisters had been there visibly crying.</p>
<p>The sounds the three men made were delightful! They were still hard and cumming as they watched, the drugs and machine never pausing in its task. They continued cumming even when the drugs took hold and they passed out. They wouldn’t wake for many hours, fed on a continual drip of sedatives to keep them asleep until they arrived at their destination. They were restrained, lightly but firmly, and places in individual crates, packed with a lot of sawdust to keep them intact.</p>
<p>None of the passengers on the international flight would have known they were accompanied by three men on their way to begin their new lives as slaves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>If you enjoyed this please leave a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>